Run Away With Me To Paradise?
by HaleyJo
Summary: Just a sweet happy ending to the series as I would have it. Read it and the author's note after it, you won't regret it. Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Run Away With Me To Paradise?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew_

**Run Away With Me To Paradise**

Ichigo sat on her small balcony, staring blankly at the stars that were just barely visible through the glare of the Tokyo city lights. Her legs swung back and forth through the bars, her arms were crossed on one of the lower horizontal bars, her chin resting on the folded limbs. The wind pulled at her short red hair, her bangs dancing above glazed red-brown eyes. She shivered a little, as she was wearing little more than her most comfortable pale blue short shorts and a wide necked, thin white t-shirt.

The young feline girl's thoughts kept flitting back to that battle they had fought three years ago, back when she had been only thirteen. She always marveled at the thought of girls their age, none above age twenty and one under her teen years, saving the entire world from the clutches of an alien psychopath.

She also marveled at the fact that her infatuation, Aoyama Masaya, had been that alien threat. True the Masaya she had known hadn't been, but a part of him had. Deep Blue, the one who had manipulated the cyniclons into helping him take over the earth, telling them he was going to help them heal their dying planet.

The aliens. Now those were people she thought about a lot. Taruto, the youngest of the three aliens they had known, the childish, annoying one, affectionately known as Taru-Taru by Purin. Pai, the one that had been the best with plans and computers. He was the oldest, and most mature. Ichigo had always wondered if Lettuce had had a crush on him like Purin and Taruto had on each other, though the latter would never admit it.

And then there was Kisshu. The green haired, golden eyed, impish alien boy who had nearly died for her trying to protect her from Deep Blue. She would always smile when she remembered him, the way he would always just show up and kiss her at the most random moments, how he had stolen her first kiss, how he had always been so open with his love for her, even though he wasn't supposed to be in love with her. Of course, back then, Ichigo hadn't believed that he was really in love with her. She had only believed it when he had risked his life for her, and almost lost it in the process.

Ichigo sighed, feeling stupid for how she had always rejected the alien boy's advances. She had been so infatuated with Masaya that she had never given him a chance. Of course, the fact that he was an alien she was battling hadn't helped matters much either at the time. Ichigo could remember with perfect clarity all the times he had begged her to come with him, to run away together to paradise, to a world where they didn't have to fight.

"Funny, I might have taken him up on that offer now," Ichigo said to the surrounding plants.

Things had gotten very different since the aliens left three years ago. She had gone to England to study with Masaya, and a new Mew named Berri had sort of taken her place while she was gone. She liked Berri alright, but she didn't know her that well. Ichigo had become really distant since the aliens' departure. It wasn't just the aliens leaving that had made her this way, though.

Ichigo absently touched an almost invisible scar that resided on the back of her slender neck. Another year or two, and the scar wouldn't be visible at all anymore. She winced at the memory and her next shiver was not from the soft breeze.

When she had been studying abroad with Masaya, the dark haired boy had changed. It seemed that some of Deep Blue's evil had seeped into his own personality, permanently altering his character. He had turned abusive and, like the ridiculously faithful, optimistic idiot she had been, Ichigo had forced herself to overlook his actions.

…At least until he had come at her with that sharp pocket knife. She had tried to run from him when he had started hitting her again after she had refused his request – which had been more of a demand – to take their relationship further, and he had pulled the knife from his pocket and cut her neck in an attempt to stop her. Ichigo had fought him tooth and nail, barely making it out of the apartment they had been staying at in one piece. She had hidden and waited until Masaya had left before coming back to get her things and taking the next plane back to Tokyo.

There had been a trial, but Masaya had gotten it easy by pleading to severe post-traumatic stress syndrome resulting from his injuries. Injuries he had sustained when Deep Blue's soul had overtaken his body. He was now in a psych ward for emotionally disturbed teenagers. Ichigo hadn't been close to a boy since then, and her parents had pretty much given up on trying to talk to the reclusive teenager or to get her to go out and do something. She never talked to her friends much anymore, even the other Mews.

"I miss him," Ichigo sighed, looking up at the stars again, her gaze had drifted down to the ground below her, "I miss him so much. I'm such an idiot."

Ichigo chuckled weakly. She really was an idiot; turning away someone who had loved her so much for someone she had believed loved her. Ichigo had thought that she loved Masaya, but it had just been teenage infatuation, not real love. In fact, Ichigo thought that she had been so adamant about her 'love' for Masaya in order to avoid acknowledging the possible feelings for a certain pointy-eared alien boy.

Suddenly, Ichigo got the feeling that she was being watched. But that was impossible. Her parents were away on a couple's retreat to 'rekindle' their marriage, and almost everyone in the neighborhood was away for spring break. There was no one here but her.

"Jumpy nerves," Ichigo scolded herself, shaking her head lightly. She had jumpy nerves a lot since that incident with Masaya, three years ago. Now she was a sixteen year old girl, still fearing that her old boyfriend would come in and try to kill her in her sleep like the coward he was, "He is _not_ going to hurt me again. Not again. I, know, I, am, _safe_."

Ichigo rolled her eyes at that blatant lie and tried to remember the last time she had felt safe. She remembered with a slight smile. The last time she had felt really, truly, completely safe – even though she had absolutely refused to admit it at the time – had been in the arms of an alien. An alien with golden cat-slit eyes and soft green hair.

That feeling of being watched came again, but she ignored it to the best of her ability this time. She tried to relax and contented herself with watching the stars again.

"Long time, no see, Kitten."

Ichigo gasped and turned her head sharply, wide, red-brown eyes hopefully searching for the user of that voice that was still familiar even after three years of absence.

"Kisshu," She breathed. She slowly stood, her body a little stiff from sitting there without much in the way of movement for what must have been hours now, seeing as how the sun had still been up in the sky and had disappeared beyond the horizon a long time ago.

There he was, just as she remembered him, standing on the other side of the balcony. He had grown taller in his absence; she only reached the end of his nose. He still styled his dark green hair the same way, short with longer locks tied with dark red bands in front of his large, long, elfin ears, ending at the end of his chin. His golden eyes stared out at her from under his bangs; his pale skin seemed to glow in the soft moonlight. He still wore the same dark green and brown clothing as he did three years ago.

"Miss me?" He asked, his trademark grin baring sharp canines.

Ichigo blinked, then she shook her head.

"Are you really here?" Ichigo asked dazedly, "Or am I dreaming again?"

"Oh? You've been dreaming about me honey?" Kisshu smirked, arching a dark brow.

"Well, that says I'm not dreaming," Ichigo smiled a bit, "I'm not that creative."

They fell silent for a moment, neither of them really able to wrap their brains around the idea that they were really seeing each other again.

Ichigo broke through her paralysis first. She threw herself at the startled alien, latching her arms around his neck and crying onto his shoulder.

Once Kisshu's brain caught up with what had just happened, he embraced Ichigo as tightly as she was embracing him, if not more so since he was stronger. It was actually difficult for her to breathe, but she didn't care. If she woke up with bruises in the morning, she wouldn't care either. It would be a welcome confirmation that this wasn't a dream.

"Why are you crying Kitten?" Kisshu asked quietly, stroking her rich red hair affectionately.

"I've just," Ichigo drew a shuddering breath, "I've missed you so much Kish!"

"You…you really missed me Ichigo?" Kisshu asked, barely able to believe it. She was still with that bastard Aoyama, wasn't she? Why would she miss him? Didn't she still hate him, think he was evil?

"Of course I missed you," Her voice was slightly muffled by his shoulder, but his sensitive ears picked up her every word. Then she pulled back and gave him a teary smile, "Things have been so boring without you popping up every other day and irritating me to death."

Kisshu blinked, and then chuckled lightly, laying his forehead against hers. He saw that Ichigo blushed with the sudden contact and smirked.

"You're blushing Pretty Kitty," Kisshu grinned as two raven cat ears made themselves at home atop her head. He saw her black tail flicking back and forth behind her. Ichigo was reacting to Kisshu's presence so strongly that her hair and eyes were beginning to pale in hue, turning bubblegum pink right before his eyes.

"Interesting," Kisshu said, nuzzling his nose against hers.

Ichigo giggled nervously, trying and failing to hide her embarrassment. Her ears and tail hadn't made an appearance for two years, it felt strange, but also releasing, like a constant tension she hadn't even known she had had just been soothed away. And she had never had her hair and eyes change when not Mew Ichigo, not even when around Aoyama when she had still liked him.

"Hey…Ichigo?" Ichigo tilted her head, listening, "You said he wasn't going to hurt you again. Who were you talking about?"

Ichigo's face fell. She tucked her head under his chin and her hands gripped the front of his shirt so tightly her knuckles turned white. Her knees started to shake a little as she fought not to have a breakdown.

"Let's go inside," Kisshu lifted her into his arms and brought her in her window, sitting on her bed with her curled up in his lap, "Now, Kitty Cat, tell me."

Ichigo took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She hadn't spoken about what had happened to her with the exception of when she had to during Masaya's trial. Slowly, Ichigo told Kisshu what had happened during that trip to England, not omitting a single detail. She lifted her hair and turned to show him the barely there scar on her neck. Kisshu's eyes had glowed bright blue in his anger at the dark haired human boy, but Ichigo had hurriedly explained that Masaya was under lock and key and would be for a long time to come. That had served to pacify the green haired alien somewhat, but he was still infuriated that someone would dare lay a finger on his delicate koneko, to harm or otherwise.

"I'm sorry I left you alone Kitty," Kisshu said softly, brushing a clawed thumb across her soft cheek, "I promise I won't do that to you ever again."

Ichigo stared at him, tears brimming her rosy eyes. She sniffed and rubbed at her eyes, wiping the salty liquid away.

"Th-thanks Kish," Ichigo smiled at him, "I'll hold you to that."

Kisshu smiled back at her. Not his usual impish grin, but a real, tender smile. He knew that he wanted nothing more than to kiss her at that moment. He had been wanting to hold her and kiss her for three whole years. But with what had happened with Masaya, and the information about her not having a boyfriend since and withdrawing from her friends and family, he worried he might be overstepping the boundaries she had set up around herself. But then again, Ichigo had thrown _herself_ at _him_ just now, while three years ago, she would have screamed at him, called him a pervert, and run away from him as fast as she could. She was such a little spitfire; she was so cute when she was angry.

Making up his mind, Kisshu threw caution to the winds and hooked a clawed finger under her chin. He tilted her head up and, very gently, pressed his lips against hers in a tender, loving kiss.

Ichigo's eyes were wide, her face completely red. Her ears and tail twitched excitedly. In all honesty, she had been hoping he would kiss her, but she still hadn't been prepared for it. She had never been prepared for anything when it came to Kish three years ago, and it looked as though that hadn't changed. Flashes of Masaya's betrayal flitted through her mind, but they were soon followed by images of her time with Kish three years ago. Her tense muscles relaxed and she allowed herself to melt against his chest, her arms between their bodies, her eyes sliding shut as she gave herself up to the sensation of being kissed by Kisshu.

Kisshu would have done a little happy dance if he hadn't been otherwise occupied. Ichigo was letting him kiss her! She was even kissing him back! Kisshu wanted to deepen the kiss, but he wanted to know something first, he had to be sure. He pulled back reluctantly and gazed into Ichigo's slightly unfocused pink eyes.

"Ichigo, I said all those times three years ago that I loved you," Kisshu whispered, cupping her face gently between his large hands, "That hasn't changed. I've thought about you every second of every day all this time, wanting to hold you again, to keep you safe from anything that could hurt you, to kiss you again. I love you more than anything Ichigo. But, I need to know, do you love me back?"

Ichigo stared at him for a moment, her heart rate soaring. She had been wanting someone to say those things to her, for someone to say they loved her, a different kind of love than that of friendship or family. She had been wanting for that someone to say these things to her to be Kisshu, the alien who was holding her right now, who was looking at her with loving eyes that glowed in the dark, eyes begging her to love him back. All uncertainty, all fear and defensiveness that had been building up inside her for the past three years vanished as she stared into those molten topaz orbs. Ichigo's pink lips turned up in a soft smile that had no fear or unease in it for the first time in years.

"I love you Kisshu," Ichigo whispered to him, her voice and eyes saying the same thing so clearly she could not be doubted, "I loved you even before you left, I just didn't want to admit it, especially not to myself. And I still love you now. I'm sorry for how I treated you before. It wasn't right of me to-"

Ichigo didn't get to finish whatever it was she was going to say. Kisshu caught her lips with his, kissing her hard, clutching her to him as though she were his lifeline. He parted her full, pink lips, his tongue slipping between them to tenderly, yet eagerly explore her mouth, something he had been wanting to do since he first set eyes on her over three years ago. Once the surprise wore off, Ichigo mewled in response, wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers curling in his thick, soft, forest locks.

All Ichigo could think, not that she was doing much thinking at all, was that this felt absolutely wonderful. Masaya had never really kissed her; they were just little quick kisses, usually on the cheek or forehead. But Kisshu was kissing her as thoroughly as someone could be kissed, pouring every ounce of love he felt for her into the intimate gesture. And he kissed her all the harder when she began to respond to him, when she tentatively touched her tongue to his canines, testing their sharpness gingerly.

Unfortunately, they had to break apart for air. Kisshu and Ichigo sat on the edge of her bed, both panting heavily. Their faces were flushed and their lips obviously kiss bruised.

"Kisshu," Ichigo whispered his name, her breathing quick and hard. Kisshu could see the want and need radiating in her pink eyes, and he knew she could see the same in his own golden orbs.

Kisshu kissed her again, his long fingers tangling in her silky pink tresses. The fingers of one of his hands brushed a black cat ear, and he heard Ichigo gasp. Curious, Kisshu began to gently stroke and caress the hyper sensitive appendage. He felt and heard Ichigo mewl in pleasure and begin purring deeply, snuggling closer to the handsome young alien. His other hand rubbed her back, becoming very aware of the thin fabric of her shirt, how the straps of her bra were nearly visible through the thin cloth. He grazed his claws against her back, causing her to moan against his lips and arch against his body.

Kisshu tore his lips from hers and kissed her jaw line, his lips moving down to her throat, his tongue flicking out to taste her skin. Ichigo's fingers fisted in his hair, her bangs falling into her eyes as she bent her head forward. She felt Kisshu's hands sliding down her body, coming to rest on her hips. He turned her so that she was now straddling his waist, fully facing him. Ichigo nuzzled her face into his hair, reveling in the silky texture of the deep green tresses.

Hesitantly, careful to go slowly so she could have time to move away if she wanted, Kisshu slid one of his hands back up her body; raising his head as he did to look into Ichigo's eyes so that she would be sure of his intentions should she not be ready. Ichigo blushed as she felt Kisshu's thumb very lightly touch the underside of her left breast. But all the same, she leaned into him, surrendering control.

Kisshu felt that he understood. She had been going it alone for so long, trying to stand her ground and to keep her emotions from becoming too much for her to handle. She had to always remain in control because, the last time she had given that control away, it had hurt her deeply.

But now, Ichigo just wanted someone else to have control of the reins. She just wanted to be taken care of, wanted someone to stand beside her so she wouldn't have to do so alone. She wanted to belong to someone, someone who wouldn't hurt her. She wanted to be loved far beyond the point of ever going back by someone who would happily take that leap with her without hesitation or regret.

"I love you Ichigo," Kisshu whispered before he covered her soft mouth with his and gingerly splayed his fingers, taking in the swell of her breast.

Ichigo stifled a tiny sound of surprise as the alien lost his shyness and massaged her flesh with less and less hesitation. Ichigo moaned lightly against his lips, enjoying the unfamiliar treatment. She felt his other hand slide to one of her ears, scratching it again. There was another thing she had never experienced, someone scratching her ears. Now she totally understood why cats loved having their ears petted so much, it felt great.

Kisshu soon became discontent with what he had though. He slipped his hands under the hem of her shirt, searching for her ok before pulling it up and over her head, slipping it from her arms and allowing it to drop to the floor without regard to where it landed. Kisshu pulled her closer so that her body was pressed up against his while his hands went around her small back, fumbling for a moment with the clasp of her pale pink bra with the small white bow in the middle before finally unhooking it. The bare skin of their stomachs touched, making both of them blush with the contact.

Ichigo gasped a little when Kisshu suddenly moved them. Ichigo was now on her back, Kisshu laying half-atop her. She had been so distracted by their sudden shift in place that she had failed to notice that her bra had joined her shirt somewhere on the floor.

But her attention was quickly drawn to the fact. As the alien above her dropped kisses around her face and jaw, his hands wandered over her exposed chest gently. Ichigo's cheeks were flushed a deep red, but other than that, her face didn't look embarrassed. She folded her arms around his neck, daring to pull him closer.

Kisshu moved his lips from her face to her ear, experimenting, seeing what she liked. He allowed his tongue to flit out to lightly touch a midnight ear. Ichigo gasped and purred, shifting her head, silently begging him to do it again. He gently took her ear between his teeth, running his tongue over the sensitive appendage.

Ichigo shifted under him, arching up to him as his hands continued to roam over her exposed torso. Ichigo untangled her fingers from his hair and moved them to his long, tapered ears, tracing the length gently. His ears had always fascinated her, even back when she had been trying her hardest to convince herself she felt nothing for him. They were so delicately pointed, so undeniably alien, yet still endearing, still adorable in her eyes.

Kisshu felt Ichigo tugging at his short shirt. He moved so that she could slip it over his head and toss it aside. He smirked as he saw Ichigo looking him over, her blush deepening, if that were possible.

"See something you like?" No matter how serious the situation, Kisshu just had to make some kind of suggestive comment for normalcy's sake.

"Perverted alien," Ichigo muttered.

"Just for you, love," Kisshu grinned hugely, one of his sharp fangs slipping over his bottom lip.

Kisshu was very well made, lean muscles moving under his white-pale skin. He had what one would call a dancer's body, lean muscles, not bulky at all, hiding the true immense strength that resided in his thin body. Of course, his strength was far more than what any human could hope to gain, his alien strength was enough to irreparably dent the front of a car, she had seen it herself.

Ichigo shyly brought a hand to Kisshu's toned chest, the pads of her fingers trailing over the smooth skin. Her fingers traced invisible patterns on his chest and stomach as her annoying self-consciousness bled away. Kisshu leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes, focusing on the feel of her small hands on his body.

Kisshu gasped suddenly. Ichigo had placed a light kiss directly over his heart. His long ears twitched a little, all the emotions and urges in his body a little more than overwhelming. He noticed Ichigo's sudden increased heart rate, and it was then he remembered their current position. He was sure she could feel his excitement pressing against her thigh.

Ichigo did indeed feel his excitement pressing against her, and the reality of what was happening sank in a little more. A small part of her was telling her this was just a dream she would wake up from at any moment. No force in the known universe could get her to admit it, but she had had…interesting dreams about Kisshu before.

Kisshu gently traced the hem of her shorts, his lust-filled, loving topaz eyes boring into Ichigo's. Ichigo stared right back, gazing up at him from under her dark lashes and pink bangs.

"I'll understand if you're not ready, love," Ichigo blushed at the new name, but found it was her new favorite next to Kitten, "But I want you badly."

Ichigo blinked, debating for a moment whether she was ready for something like this, whether this was what she truly wanted. She didn't debate for very long. She smiled up at Kisshu softly and gently cupped his cheek, running her thumb over his cheekbone.

"I love you Kisshu," She whispered, "I've been ready. I want to be yours. Or are you going to make me wait?"

Kisshu grinned at her. Then with some shifting, they rid each other of their remaining clothing.

Kisshu blushed a little as he looked at her. Back when he had first met her, she had just been hitting puberty, just sprouting from childhood. She had matured since then, into a simply gorgeous sixteen year old young woman, developing all the right curves in all the right places.

"What?" Ichigo asked, a little nervous about Kisshu's staring. Was something wrong with her? He blinked at her, then he chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

"You are far too beautiful for me Ichigo," Kisshu kissed her lightly, "But that doesn't mean I'm going to deprive myself of the chance for you to be mine."

"Chance?" Ichigo questioned with a raised brow and a smile as she slipped her tail around his waist, "Beyond chance Kish. I've been yours since that day you stole my first kiss three years ago, I just didn't know it."

"And after I told you so all those times," Kisshu rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Hey Kish, just a forewarning. For me, well, this is going to hurt a bit for a moment because I haven't….I mean I've never….I'm still…" Ichigo blushed as she stammered out her inexperience.

"Still a virgin, Kitten?" Kisshu finished for her, to the point as always, "And what? You think I'm any more knowledgeable than you?"

"You mean you haven't ever…?"

"Nope," Kisshu nuzzled his nose against hers, "I was not very interested in girls before the mission, as that was top priority at the time. And then I saw you, and that seemed to be the only priority. And as I said, I've thought about you every day since I left. But, why would it hurt?"

"Well, there's a part of a girl that breaks her first time," Ichigo blushed more, "This little thin membrane, it tears when…"

"Ah," Kisshu smiled, trying to spare her some embarrassment, "No worries, love. You trust me, right?"

"Of course Kisshu," Ichigo nodded, trying and failing to force her deepening blush back, "Actually, I think you're the only person – ironically – who's never lied to me. So, yeah, I'd say I trust-"

Kisshu silenced her embarrassed rambling with a forceful kiss, using it as a small distraction as he slowly entered her. Ichigo stiffened when he encountered a slight resistance, that 'part of a girl that breaks' she had spoken of.

Kisshu had to admit that he was glad she was still a virgin. He felt a small bit of smugness, mostly directed to that bastard Aoyama, that he had been first for a lot of things. Ichigo's first kiss, her first real love, not infatuation, and now he was her first lover.

And her last. He would see to that.

Kisshu let her breathe as her body tensed at his invasion. He kissed her black ear and murmured soothing words that were nonsensical to calm her. Ichigo forced her body to relax as she wrapped her legs around his waist and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Kisshu pushed in further and stilled at the tiny whimper that rose from Ichigo's throat, sounding like the pained yelp of the Iriomote wildcat whose genes she possessed.

It hurt. Ichigo shut her eyes and gripped Kisshu's pale shoulders tightly. During her time as an active Mew, she had believed that her body and been bent and stretched in every way possible, considering the bizarre ways she had had to force her body to maneuver during battles. Now she knew she was dead wrong. The fact of the matter was he was thick and long and stretched her in a way she had never been before, never believed she even could be.

"You alright Kitten?" Kisshu asked in a quiet rush.

"Uh-huh. I'm fine," Ichigo opened her eyes and sought his, his voice rousing her from the temporary paralysis that gripped her, "It's just…different."

Ichigo shifted a little under him, trying to alleviate the discomfort. Kisshu's breath hitched with her movement, before she settled again. Her eyes shut again as she waited out the sharp pain.

No matter her discomfort, Ichigo was still, without a doubt, the most stunning, exquisite creature Kisshu had ever seen in his seventeen years of life.

Her head pressed back into the pillow, her short, soft, pale rose hair fanned out on the bedding, the fullness of her breasts as she arched her back, adjusting to the way he filled her, the way her full, pink, kiss bruised lips parted slightly, allowing a speck of pure white teeth to show as she tried to control her erratic breathing, the slight blush painting her cheeks, her twitching black cat ears – gods, he loved those adorable ears – the feel of her silky tail trembling against his side. Everything about her was impossibly perfect, kissed with the soft moonlight that streamed in through her still-open window, the only witness to the reunited couple's lovemaking.

Ichigo was finally able to open her eyes again as the pain ebbed, the feel of him within her becoming more acceptable. As she looked up at Kisshu, she found him equally perfect.

Inhumanely beautiful, his golden eyes literally glowing in the dark, focused on her and her alone, his milky white skin, uninterrupted with the absence of his dark clothing, his soft, dark emerald green hair falling into his eyes and in front of his long, tapered, endearingly alien ears as he leaned over her in a possessive, protective manner, his fangs slightly bared from between his parted lips as he strove to remain still until her say so, frightening in a strangely alluring way, the image of him haloed by the gentle moonlight. She could feel his claws against her where he gripped her hands. Human, or alien, or whatever else there was that existed, Ichigo knew without any rightly conceivable doubt in her mind that there was no one else she would ever want to share this moment with.

Ichigo shifted a little again, silently telling him he could move. Kisshu couldn't have stayed still any longer even if he had wanted to. He moved back and then slid all the way back in, watching as her eyes widened and she bit down on her bottom lip to stifle any noise automatically.

He wasn't having that. His movement was slow at first, for fear of possibly hurting her, but began picking up speed. Kisshu kept his eyes locked with hers, which betrayed her uncertainty, her obvious inexperience.

In all un-shrouded, barefaced, unconcealed honesty, Ichigo was slightly alarmed at the foreign, and quite frankly bizarre sensations of pleasure that were currently coursing through her small body with Kisshu's every thrust, and was altogether unsure of exactly what to do with them. And her developed habit of keeping quiet in the middle of the night during unknown crying sessions wasn't helping matters much either. The tiny gasps and partially stifled squeaks forcing themselves past her vocal chords weren't the most mature of sounds, nor exactly the most arousing by any stretch of the imagination. But Ichigo did her best to force herself past her annoyingly lingering embarrassment of being unused to the act and just relax, just flow with the alien youth above her.

Soon enough after that inner tug-of-war on her worn psyche, Ichigo found herself doing relatively little thinking to honestly speak of. Kisshu's eyes widened in delighted surprise as the feline girl began arching and moving with him, letting instinct take control as intelligent thought only served as a hindrance here. The little squeaks from before evolved rather quickly into moans between feline purrs and cries. Kisshu groaned as he moved and kept his eyes on her face, judging her reaction to his every push and pull.

It was not long before both alien and feline-human gave way to the oldest rhythm of either world they hailed from. The pain and uncertainty of before seemed far away, surreal as they rode out their passions and each other in the soft darkness of her normal bedroom which hadn't seen another living soul other than Ichigo with both feet inside it in over a year. Their vocal chords worked with or without their permission, deep moans and incoherent whispers of meaningless nothings were some of the loudest sounds the room had housed in a long time.

Both cried sharply when they reached the peak of the tortuously sweet, long ladder they had been climbing. Kisshu's growing command over her soon had Ichigo mewling and crying out and her head jerking back and forth, her hair tossing in pink waves about her head and neck, her body arching as far as it could possibly bend as she blindly sought after a release, and end she had never considered before. The green haired alien arched over her, possessive and strong, taking all she was willingly giving him, unable and unwilling to do otherwise.

A visible shudder ran through their joined, interwoven bodies as they leapt over that summit and fell together, panting heavily as their bodies slowly relaxed.

And it was over. Kisshu slumped over her, slightly altering his course so he would crash back down to earth beside her so as not to crush her. Kisshu felt her breath warm against his neck; Ichigo felt his playing through her hair as they strove to breathe normally after what seemed like forever. The alien boy wrapped his arms protectively around his little human girl; she wrapped hers around her alien boy's waist, her tail twining itself around one of his legs. Kisshu pulled his fingers through her tangled hair, gently smoothing the rumpled tresses with such tender and almost worshipful affection Ichigo wanted to cry.

"Promise me you're mine?" Kisshu murmured into one black ear.

"Forever and always," Ichigo breathed, "Promise you'll never leave me?"

"If I do, never for very long," Kisshu whispered back as he looked into her tired, dilated pink eyes, "And I'll always come back for you. You never have to be alone again."

"You love me?" Ichigo asked, more out of desire to hear him say it than anything. She knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that this boy loved her with all his heart and soul.

"I love you Ichigo, more than anything," Kisshu answered softly, his breath warm on her lips as he came closer, stopping just close enough so his lips could brush hers as he spoke, "You love me?" Like the girl, Kisshu also knew she loved him as much as someone could love another, as she had just demonstrated that by giving herself over to him willingly. He just wanted to hear her say it again.

"I love you Kisshu," Ichigo assured him quietly, their breath mingling due to their nearness, "And nothing can ever change that."

They lapsed into silence for a time, Kisshu pulling back the pale pink covers of her bed, allowing them to slip beneath them, curled against one another contently. After a few moments of utterly peaceful silence – another thing that had been foreign to the bedroom for some time – Kisshu laughed softly. Ichigo looked at him in a questioning matter. He gave her a soft, mocking smile.

"Run away with me to paradise?" He asked with a grin that showed a little fang.

Ichigo giggled in an unadulterated manner. Kisshu was repeating what he had asked her over and over three years ago. The question was so perfect that they both fell into quiet giggle fits, snuggling closer to one another for no other reason than to feel the other's nearness.

"When the time comes," Ichigo whispered into one of his long, elfin ears, "Yes. I'll run away with you to paradise."

-oooOooo-

Thank You's:

**Seifergrrl for the wonderfully sweet and innocent Inu-Yasha Inu/Kag fanfic: _Goodbye_, _Hello_**

**Ivydoll for your touching, conflicting, amusing Teen Titans Rae/Mal fanfic: _From_ _the_ _Mouth_ _of_ _a_ _Dragon_**

**Pinkiebooh for the cute, essence-of-Edward capturing Twilight Ed/Bel fanfic: _My_ _Sleeping_ _Beauty_**

**Fenikkusuken for your funny, yet adorable Inu-Yasha Inu/Kag fanfic: _Wallflower_**

**Firedroplette for the amusing, Bella-embarrassing Twilight Ed/Bel fanfic: _The_ _Shroud_ _of_ _Twilight_**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

This fanfiction was intended to be innocent, as it were. Some people may think sex is a tainted thing, but when done for no reason other than love, it is very pure. Ichigo and Kisshu are very much in love here, which results in them giving each other over totally and completely in order to show that to both each other and to themselves.

This is the first fanfiction I have ever done with content like this. For the record, I am only fourteen, and have **never** had sex before. I have read it in the fanfictions I thanked before, and drew reference from there. If you read their fictions, you may see some very tiny bits and pieces show up in mine, as were inspired by them. So, again to the writers I listed, a big thank you. Especially to Seifergrrl, her fanfic was so sweet and innocent, one of my favorites, nothing really perverted or disturbingly lustful involved.

I just felt I needed to make my Mew Mew fic understood, as it were. I will continue my other Mew Mew fic, I just needed to get this one-shot out of my system before I could progress. I just felt there weren't enough sweet M rated Kish/Ichigo fanfics out there, so I wanted to do the honors and post one. It was driving me nuts. Or, more nuts than I already am anyway. Thank you for reading, and review if you want.

Twilight's Angel


End file.
